


Brandy

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Cygnus is drunk. Bellatrix is wishing she stayed away.





	Brandy

She could smell the brandy before she actually saw him, he was drunk again after another fight with Druella about fuck knows what and Bella wished she’d stayed out all night instead of coming back but it was too late now. 

“You’re late.” Cygnus rasped as he walked/swayed closer to his daughter, “I told you to be home two hours ago, girl.” 

“I lost track of time, I was with Rodolphus, daddy you know I have exams coming up soon, he was helping me study.” It was for all intense purposes the truth, that was exactly what they’d been doing.. at first. 

She tried to pass the drunken man but his hand wrapped tightly around her arm and he tugged her backward toward him with a deep chuckle, “do you think I was born yesterday, Bellatrix? I know exactly what you and your boy were up to.” It made him hard, the thought of her still wet between her legs as she stood there, the thought of her panting moans and pretty flushed cheeks. “Did you spread your legs for him?” He’d backed her into the wall and was enjoying her breathing speeding up, how nice. 

“No. We’ve not done anything like that.” It was a half truth, not a full on lie. They’d reached a heavy end of third base many times and tonight they’d almost crossed the line but Rodolphus’ parents coming home had stopped them. She tried to pull her arm away and received a harsh slap for her efforts leaving her momentarily stunned and breathless. 

“Good girl, you know daddy wouldn’t like it if he found out he had to share your pretty pussy.” He laughed again and pressed his mouth to hers in a drunken kiss and Bellatrix squeezed her eyes closed counting down the days until she could marry Rodolphus and be free of her fathers grasp. But for now, she endured and one day Cygnus Blacks luck would run out at the end of a vengeance seeking wand.


End file.
